Currently, there are limited options for transferring information to a network such as the Internet. One option is to couple a personal computer (PC) to the network. Numerous internal or external devices may be connected to the PC, such as disk drives, CD-ROM drives and scanners, allowing data with different data formats from different media to be input into the PC. Typically, numerous software applications are associated with each device connected to the PC, making the process of entering data from each device into the PC complex, with numerous steps required to enter the data and have it transmitted to the network. For example, to send a document via e-mail using a PC, the document typically has to be scanned using a first software application, and then stored in a file on the PC. An e-mail application then has to be opened up, and the stored file has to be attached to a new e-mail message. The PC must then connect to an exchange server before the e-mail message with the attached file is finally transmitted.
In addition to using a PC for transferring data to a network, another option for transferring information to a network is a “digital sender”. Hewlett-Packard Company makes a couple of different models of digital senders. Information regarding Hewlett-Packard digital senders is publicly available via Hewlett-Packard's website at www.hp.com. Information regarding Hewlett-Packard's digital senders is also provided in “HP 9100C Digital Sender User Guide,” 1st ed., 1998, Pub. No. C1311-90910, and “HP 9100C Digital Sender Administrator Guide,” 1st ed., 1998, Pub. No. C1311-90915, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
A digital sender is a network device that converts paper-based documents into electronic data. A digital sender includes a scanner for scanning in paper documents. The digital sender can send the electronic data by several methods, including via Internet e-mail, via facsimile (Fax) either through a network fax server or an Internet fax service provider, and via “JetSend” to other JetSend enabled network devices. JetSend is a Hewlett-Packard communications technology built into some printer and scanner firmware and computer software. JetSend enabled devices can connect, “talk” to each other, and exchange information directly through the network. The JetSend capability is independent of servers and programs, and uses simple addressing such as TCP/IP addresses and host names.
A digital sender allows data to be transferred to the Internet with fewer steps than that required by a PC. The digital sender includes a keypad that allows a user to enter an e-mail address. A user can scan in a document, enter one or more e-mail addresses for the desired destinations, press a send button, and the digital sender automatically e-mails the information to the various destinations. The digital sender automatically logs onto an exchange server, and transmits an e-mail message with the scanned document attached, without any further user input required. Thus, a digital sender provides a more efficient means for transferring paper-based source information to the Internet.
It would be desirable for a single network device to provide an “on-ramp” onto a network for all types of data and content, regardless of the scope or format of the data, or the type of input media, and without requiring numerous manual steps as in prior art methods.